Pete X Reader (LEMON)
by Isabelle Frost
Summary: (Y/N) the conformist cheerleader and Pete the red haired goth became friends after being mysteriously trapped in the boys locker room overnight and at one of their usual meet-ups at Pete's house, things end up a bit differently than Pete thought they would.


You sat in Pete's bedroom, your hair pulled back into a ponytail since you had just come from cheerleading practice. You had befriended the goth kid a few years back but because you were a 'conformist' the two of you could never hang out in school for fear of being found out by the other kids.

You sat down on his bed and looked over at him as he smoked, eyes closed and listening to his mp3 player before you turned back to your phone.

"You think your friends know about us?"

You look back up from your phone and turn to the goth, "I don't think so. I've been pretty normal around them. Why?"

"No reason," Pete shrugged and held out the cigarette to you, "Want a drag?"

You looked at it and shrugged, taking it from him before you lift it to your lips. You inhale and took a long drag before you hand it back to him, moving over to him and leaning back with your head on the pillow. You close your eyes and let out a long breath of smoke, settling in to the familiar comfort of his bed.

Pete looked down at you and smiled in the slightest, taking another drag from the cigarette.

"Pete?"

He hummed to let you know that he'd heard you.

"How come we have to stay secret friends?"

"My friends would either kick me out of their group or your friends would kick you out of yours," Pete responded dully.

You roll over, and now lay in between Pete's legs, your arms crossed under your chin as you lay on his lap, peering up at him, "That's stupid. Why is the world so fucked up?"

"I ask myself that every day," Pete says, trying to ignore the blush that was working its way up his cheeks.

You sat up onto your knees, bringing them under you as you sat in between his legs, your hands on his thighs, "We could change all that, you know. We could show them that we can get along. Right?"

Pete looked at you, his normally half-lidded eyes were wide. He felt his heart beating against his chest as a fluttering feeling filled his stomach. He let out a breath and furrowed his brow, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" You ask, hands giving his thighs a squeeze.

"Making me nauseous," he cringed, looking away from you.

"What?" You ask, confused.

"I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach when I'm around you. My mouth goes dry and my palms get sweaty and I just…Is this a conformist feeling? Do you ever feel like that? Cause I feel like that. Especially right now," His eyes scanned your face for a reaction.

"I…You like me?" He noticed your cheeks turn a light shade of pink as you looked down, your hands moving from his thighs to your lap. Your eyes snapped up to his in a split second, as if you shouldn't dare do it but changed your mind. At that moment Pete felt his heart stop beating. What he saw in your bright (E/C) eyes made him weak in the knees and for a moment he forgot who he even was. He knew what he felt. He hated to admit it. He hated himself for feeling it. But… You heard him gasp and realised he must have felt that way and in a split-second decision you muttered out a quiet, "I love you, Pete…"

Pete was confused and terrified of what was about to happen as your hands quickly moved behind his head and ran through his hair and you leaned up towards him, but he closed his eyes and met you for the kiss all the same. Your lips were soft and warm and you smelled like a cheerleader. You smelled of perfume and strawberries and everything sweet. The opposite of him. But as your arms linked behind his neck and you held him closer, your lips parted and Pete hesitantly slid his tongue in between your lips. He suddenly hugged you closer, deepening the kiss as he realised you didn't taste like a cheerleader should taste. You tasted like a goth should. Cigarettes and coffee and a hint of chocolate. You tasted like him. And he wanted you to only taste like him. Only him.

You moved closer to him, now straddling his hips and pressing your chest against his. Pete felt his heart pounding as he grabbed at you desperately. No goth was supposed to feel like this. It wasn't goth at all. It felt wrong but the closer you got the more of you he needed. Your lips pulled back from his as you kissed down his neck towards his collarbone before you stopped and nipped at the skin gently. Pete gripped your shirt and gasped, "(Y/N)…." You began sucking and biting and driving him mad as you brought an angry purple mark onto the skin before moving further up his neck and doing it again. His toes curled inside his shoes as his back arched in the slightest, "H-Holy shit…" He felt you smile against the fourth hickey you had given him before you leaned back up and kissed him which he eagerly leaned into, holding you closer and more forcefully.

"Peter, are you home-OH!"

Pete pulled back and looked at the door, mortified that his mother walked in on him kissing a girl she hadn't even known was in there to begin with.

The black haired woman touched her chest is surprise, eyes wide and her lips slightly parted, "Oh my…"

"Mom!" Pete snapped, his face turning crimson as you slid off his hips and sat on the bed, your cheeks pink.

Pete's mother smiled the widest Pete had ever seen her smile as she covered her mouth with a hand, "Pete, she's gorgeous! Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have left you alone if I'd known."

"Mom." He warned, eyes narrowing as his blush deepened.

"Oh, right honey, I'll let you two get back at it," She giggled and waved a hand dismissing him, "Oh, dear, would you like to stay for supper?"

"I-I…" You blink, unsure how to respond.

The woman started to close the door, "I'll make some extra food. I'll call your mother to let her know you're here. What's your name again, dear?"

"…(F/N) (L/N)," You say, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Alright. I know your mother. I'll call in a bit. I'll let you know when supper is ready," Pete's mother smiled and closed the door.

"My mother likes you," Pete said, looking to you, "That's good news…"

"She scared me," You say with a quiet chuckle.

"She is a little 'in your face' isn't she?" He asked.

You look down before looking back to him, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not. Why would I hate you?" He asked, confused.

"Well I sort of just…attacked you…" You blushed and rubbed your arm.

"It's fine. I'm sort of glad you did," He states.

"Are you?" You ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, because now we'll be even." Pete smirks.

You opened your mouth to speak, "Even-?"

You were cut off when Pete leaned over top of you and pinned you to his bed , pressing his lips to yours. Pete didn't care if you were a conformist or if he was feeling as though he was acting like one. He didn't care. This girl…this _**wonderful **_girl…his best friend…was in love with him. You were in love with him. And he was in love with you as well.

"Pete…" You gasp as he sat in between your legs, kissing you hard, hands grabbing at your cheerleading uniform almost urgently. Your legs wrapped around his hips and you pushed them up against his. You felt him, hard against your stomach. Pete felt it too, gasping and grabbing your shirt, suddenly hearing a tearing sound. He quickly released you, hands shaking as he panted, his body hovering over yours.

He cringed, "S-Sorry…I got too excited…"

You looked down at your cheerleading uniform to see a large tear up the side and returned your eyes to his and smirk, "You that eager to get me out of my clothes, Pete?"

He blushed and glared at you, "Shut up, conformist."

You reach down and grab the hem of your shirt and pulled it up over your head, discarding the torn fabric to the floor beside his bed. You pull him back down to you and kiss him hungrily.

Pete could feel your bare skin on his stomach where his shirt was riding up as he returned the kiss before he felt your hands on his sides, pulling up at the shirt. You smiled against his lips and looked at him with half lidded eyes, "It's only fair."

"Mmhm…" He looked down at you and lifted up his arms as you slid the fabric off over his head. Your eyes trail over his upper body. He was skinny and sort of lanky as you expected but he also had a nice amount of muscle on his arms and abdomen that you usually couldn't see because of the shirts he wore. Pete noticed you bite your lip as you took him in and he felt a well needed boost of confidence as he leaned back down and kissed you again. You return the quick kisses as you pushed down your skirt and you discarded that material as well.

This was not how Pete had imagined his evening would go down. Not at all. He thought he would spend the last of his uneventful evening eating dinner before listening to music and writing poetry after you left before he went to bed but now there was a half-naked girl in his bed with her limbs entangled with his. And he especially was not expecting for one of your hands to disappear under the hem of his jeans. Pete tensed up when he felt your palm press against his bare skin, your fingers curling around him at the base before moving your hand slowly all the way to the tip as you watched his expressions intently. His hands gripped the blankets on either side of your head and he bit his bottom lip, back arching as he let out a shuddering breath against your lips.

Your free hand went behind his head as you deepened the kiss, pushing your tongue against his as they fought for dominance while your other hand was busy unbuttoning Pete's pants. Pete leaned back from you, sitting up onto his knees as he unzipped his jeans and rather ungracefully pushed his way out of them, kicking them off his feet onto the floor before climbing back on top of you. You welcomed him back by grinning against his lips as he kissed you, "Nice Cthulhu boxers."

"Shut the fuck up," Pete growled as he pushed them down and tossed the fabric onto the floor.

"It was a genuine comment, asshole," You laughed as you reached behind yourself and unclipped your bra, letting it fall somewhere onto the floor.

"Oh…" His hands stopped where they were, at the waistband of your panties, before he looked up at your face, "Well thanks. I got them on sale at-"

"Pete," You said quickly, getting him back on track as you squirmed underneath him, "There's a time and place for everything. Now is not the time to talk about things you bought at stores I've probably never even heard of."

"Right," Pete said quickly, sliding the last article of clothing down your legs before tossing it across the room where it landed on a lamp, "Sorry."

"Just fucking get down here," You chuckled and grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down to you, kissing him eagerly as one of your hands reached around on his dresser until you found your wallet and opened it up, digging around before you grabbed something from it and dropped it back onto the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked, taking the object you held out to him.

"We're going to need this," You smiled up at him as he looked at the condom in his hand.

He looked back to you, his cheeks a dark red, "Why do you have this?"

"I carry one with me whenever I'm with you," You shrug, looking away from him in embarrassment, "I felt like one day you were finally going to love me back and I wanted to be ready for that day when it happened."

Pete was satisfied with that answer. It was better than you saying that you had one in case you ever needed it. And it was a hell of a lot better than you not having one. Because he definitely didn't have one on him. He nodded and sat up, opening the wrapper and holding it awkwardly, turning it this way and that as he tried to figure out which way it went on.

When your hands rested on his, he looked down at you. You smiled slightly and turned it around for him and helped him roll it on. After it was on he lowered himself back down so he was hovering over you. Your legs wrapped around his hips and you looked up at him, leaning up and kissing him as you guided him inside of you.

He felt you stretch around him. You gasped and cringed as he pushed his way inside of you until his hips pressed against yours. Your face was pressed into the crook of his neck as you bit your lip, urging the pain away until you nodded and spat out, "M-Move!"

Pete obliged and pulled out almost fully before he pushed back inside of you, sending an intense shiver down his spine as he gasp, eyes rolling back. The quicker he thrust against you the more the pain in your abdomen subsided and was replaced with pleasure. Soon the two of you were pushing against each other in a rhythm that was all your own. Pete felt like he was on borderline ecstasy as you gasped and moaned into his neck, your fingernails digging into his back.

Then all his muscles tightened and he gripped onto you tightly, shaking as he clenched his eyes closed. He then collapsed beside you, panting as he pulled out and disposed of the condom before hugging you to his chest, holding you close as you too panted and curled into his arms.

To Pete everything about the moment was disgustingly perfect. For once, nothing seemed wrong or fucked up. In Pete's eyes it was wrong, yet he didn't want it to end.

But when a sharp knock came from the door, it ended suddenly and all too quickly.

Pete darted for his boxers and pulled them on as he heard his mother's voice, "Peter, your emo friends are here."

"We're not emo, god damn it, Mom!" Pete snapped, trying not to sound panicked as you darted around, pulling on your skirt and bra before you picked up your torn shirt and wallet, and climbed out his window, jumping off the roof and running down the street, ignoring the stares you got from people as you turned and looked up at the window, blowing a kiss at him before continuing to run.

Pete chuckled as he managed to get his PJ bottoms on and a black tank top before the door opened and Firkle, Henrietta and Michael walked in, "Where have you been?"

"Here. Smoking. I was just going to write some poetry after dinner and go to bed. I'm too tired of everyone's shit to care today," Pete said, trying so sound calm.

"True," Firkle says with a nod.

*Death and Despair* *Death and Despair* *Death and Desp-*

"Hello?" Pete says as he answers his phone.

"Pete!" Your voice comes urgently from the other side of the phone.

"What?" He asks calmly, raising an eyebrow.

"Where the fuck are my underwear, Pete?" You asks quickly, "Cause I'm not wearing any!"

Pete's eyes snap over to his lamp where a pair of white lace panties sat. He felt as though he was going to throw up and quickly spoke into the phone before hanging up, "Not now grandma, I'm busy not caring about the world."

He looked down at his phone and hit the end button but when he looked up he saw that Henrietta already had the panties on the end of her unlit cigarette, "Pete…What in the fuck are these?"

"They're mine," Pete blurts out as a last resort.

"Oh really?" Firkle asks as he pokes Pete's neck, "And I take it you gave yourself those hickeys too?"

Pete snatched the panties from Henrietta and stuffed them in his back pocket, "That is none of your guys's god damn business."

His bedroom door opened and his mother peered in, opening her mouth to speak before she looked around and closed it, "Peter, where's your friend? I thought she was staying for dinner?"

"She had to leave!" Pete snapped, cheeks turning red as he got his mother out of the room, closing the door.

"So there is a girl." Michael says, crossing his arms, "Who is it? One of the emo kids? A geek? One of those girls obsessed with animes?"

Henrietta noticed how irritated Pete was becoming and knew when to back off, "Come on guys. We'll deal with it tomorrow."

The other Goths eyed him before they left the room and Pete collapsed back onto the bed, eyes half lidded as per-usual as he gave a flip of his hair, "Fuck this sucks…"

The next morning Pete had put your panties in your locker before he headed towards the back of the school for the dreaded meet-up with the other goths. As he approached them they all turned to him but before they could say anything an partially deflated basketball rolled over and hit Pete's foot.

He raised an eyebrow and picked it up and looked up to see you approaching them. You were in a recently sewn cheerleading uniform and your hair bounced behind you as you ran over. Pete could feel the blush rising up his neck as he pictured you moaning and writhing underneath him, the memories of last night lingering in the back of his mind.

You smiled as you walked up to Pete, holding out your hands. He seemed confused for a moment before you looked down at his hands, "The ball? You mind?"

"Oh!" Pete held it out to you but as you took it from him you placed something in his hand before you turned and began walking away. Facing you, with his back to the other goth kids, he looked at what was in his panties.

And a note that read, 'Keep them. I may need new ones when I come back over again tonight if you feel like ripping up more of my clothes.'

Pete blushed and looked back up at you as you peered over your shoulder to look at him, your cheeks red as well before you turned back forward and jogged towards the basketball court.

The red haired goth couldn't help but grin as he watched you. You were all his. No one else even needed to know. As long as he had you, nothing else mattered. His eyes eased as he whispered, "Maybe the world's not so fucked up after all…"


End file.
